In large scale computing centers, it is possible that thousands of servers may be running at a single time. Typically, servers include a single AC power input that may be mechanically switched between separate AC power sources to provide for power input redundancy. This ensures that if one of the AC power sources goes down, power to the servers can be quickly restored to continue operation. However, the expense and reliability of the switching device can make such a system undesirable.